The Pilot, the Doctor and the Detective
by BadWolf18
Summary: An enigmatic passenger boards GERTI and Martin has got something against him. Yes I accidently deleted it sorry about that.  One-Shot but could be made into a multi-chapter.
1. Questions

The Pilot, The Detective and The Doctor.

**A/N: This came out of a very boring day...I lent my drama teacher Sherlock for the whole summer (got it back now :D ) so yeah I did this and some others...by the way there several quotes from both series' so internet cupcakes for those who notice...enjoy!**

If there is a word to describe Martin Creiff's life it would be odd.

So many weird, wonderful, sad, happy things that have happened in his life- he was either surrounded by idiots or in the shadow of a genius, or both.

He neither liked nor disliked anybody he worked with.

His job, unless you didn't know, was a pilot. He wasn't paid or anything- likes it, he gets off on it- like the next passenger who would board the plane- Called GERTI of MJN Air, though there was only one plane so you can't exactly call it a company rather: An-aeroplane-that-shouldn't-be-flying-but-is-so-deal-with-it kind of thing.

Back to the passenger who was about to board the plane with his colleague/friend/assumed lover (but really isn't), Sherlock Holmes.

If there is a word to describe Sherlock's life is Danger.

So many strange, mysterious, deathly things have happened in his life- he was all most always surrounded by idiots except (sometimes) Dr John Watson, the other passenger.

* * *

><p>'Skip, Skip, SKIP!' Shouted a rather bubbly male voice along with fast moving footsteps 'You would not believe what I just saw!' said a the same voice who's owner (Arthur- half steward, half happy, all idiot- but nice enough) was standing (hopping) in front of Martin and Douglas ( half pilot, half annoying, all brains- but unlike Arthur, not nice enough).<p>

'Was it God?'

'Shut up Douglas! Go on Arthur what wouldn't I believe?'

'You got paid..._sir_?'

'Shut up and let Arthur speak!'

'Ok well, I was looking at the arrivals and I spotted someone who looked just like you!' Martin Groaned.

'What like that time where the son of that Doctor looked 'Just like Martin' oh what was his name?'

'Roderick?' Piped up Martin.

'Rory, ah yes and that guy who was obsessed with camping. What was his name?'

'Alex?' slurred Martin

'No James.'

'Yeah well anyway' continued Arthur 'I thought it was you, Skip,

so I went up to him and said 'Hi Skip why aren't you in the plane?' and he just blanked me, so it couldn't have been you! And he did look different...'

'You said he looked 'Just like Martin' but now you say he looked _different.' _Pointed out Douglas.

'Well he had the same face as Martin but he had black long hair and a biiiiiggggg blue coat and black suit. Oh yeah and a Blue scarf- like a snowman!' explained Arthur.

'Right well I know exactly who you're talking about. But first I think we should _probably _take off.' Muttered Martin.

* * *

><p>'Hello I'm Arthur you must be,' Arthur looked down at a strip of paper 'Mr. Holmes, is there anything I could assist you with?'<p>

'Cup of tea please.' He said not looking.

'Same here please.' Said the other guy- looking at Arthur and smiling.

'OK,' Arthur took out the same piece of paper 'Mr. Watson.'

'Actually it's Doc- ' but Arthur had gone.

'Wow Skip! He looks ssoooooo much like you except he isn't you!'

'As you keep saying, are you going to get Sherlock a cup of tea or not?' asked Martin sarcastically as he walked down the aisles of seats.

'Oh how do you know his name?' smiled Arthur.

'I, er, aha! I looked at his _flight details!'_ lied Martin, smiling at his _deviousness._

'Oh yeah...of course skip!' exclaimed Arthur, not realising that Martin was lying.

* * *

><p>'Here's your lovely, warm, cup of tea Mr Holmes and you Mr. Watson.' Said Arthur as he passed the two passengers the tea.<p>

'Erm I'm sorry to say this but it's cold...' apologised John.

'Your lovely cup of tea?' compromised Arthur.

'It's disgusting.' Commented Sherlock.

'Your cup of tea?' said Arthur.

'I don't even think it's tea...' Grimaced John.

'Cup?'

* * *

><p>'Hello <em>Martin...'<em>

'Hi Sherlock!' screamed Martin in his high-pitched voice, he coughed, 'I mean, Hello _Sherlock._' Sherlock chuckled,

'So you've become a pilot then?'

'Yes a-and you've become dark h-haired I see in fact!' exclaimed Martin proud of his come-back. Sherlock took a sharp in-take of air and shot daggers at Martin- metaphorically.

'What the HECK is going on Sherlock!' shouted John confused and annoyed at the same time was not his strong point.

'Meet my Brother: Martin Creiff, former Holmes.'

TBC...?

**If people like it then I'll carry on, if not it'll stay as a oneshot. Either way I'm happy. Review. :)**


	2. Answers

'Brothers?' questioned John, his eyes darting between the two men.

'Well technically twins.' Corrected Sherlock.

'I was born before you. Technically.' Added Martin.

'Oh Martin I didn't think you had it in you to be an older brother...' said a sarcastic, drawling, voice from behind them.

'Douglas! What are you doing here! Hang on if I'm here and you're here WHOSE DRIVING!'

The voice com came on.

'Hi Skip. Aw isn't it so fun drifting through the sky?'

'ARTHUR!'

...

'So...'

'So?'

'Your brother is the famous 'Sherlock Holmes' '

'Yes.'

'And you're not 29.'

'Sorry what?'

'If you're older than Mr. Holmes then you must be 35.'

'Yes. Douglas'

'Why did you lie?'

'Dunno to be honest.'

...

'So...'

'So?'

'Your brother flies the plane.'

'Yes.'

'Do you have any funny stories?'

'Yes. John.'

'Oh please do share.'

'When he was six he wanted to be an aeroplane.'

'What did you want to be?'

Sherlock grimaced.

'A magnifying glass.'

...

'Hello! It's me Arthur! Again!' said the delighted steward to the no-so-delighted guests.

'Hello Arthur again.' Said John.

'And how are you sir? Wish to have another cup?'

'...no.' answered John eventually.

...

'So what was he like to live with?'

'None of your business. Douglas.

'It's a long way to Hong Kong.'


	3. Deductions

'I might be wrong...'

'If only...'

'I might be wrong, _chief,_ but I think your brother might be coming into the flight deck. This makes me feel cheery.'

'Oh no...'

...

'Hello, just checking on my big brother.'

'Oh Sherlock, get out.'

'Ah Marty McFly, don't be so rude. I even called you big even though you are an inch smaller than me.'

'How h-how da-'

'Easily.'

'Oh.'

'So you still stutter when you're _baffled.'_

'So so you still have a lisp when you're drunk. Sherly.'

The 'identical' brothers eyeballed each other and 'Sherly'stalked off.

...

'So. Got any more Family _chief_? Your police officer sister, _Sandra?'_

'I've got a decade older brother of whom I'm not allowed to speak of.'

'Ooh I'm in _suspense_...'

'He's the government.'

'Oh right...well that really helps. I was hoping that he was behind the Tesco cashier. In Ipswich.'

'Hahahahaha! I'd love to see that...I deduce from your cabbage that I want to die.'

...

'Aw skip isn't it so exciting that the famous Sherlock Holmes, your brother, is with us on our flight!' fidgeted Arthur, beaming.

'Yes...I'm practically ecstatic...' Said Martin, his voice trying to imitate Sherlock's and failing miserably. In the end he just sounded like he had a cold.

'I'm gonna see if he can make one of his brilliant deductions about me!' said Arthur, sounding about five.

...

'Hi Mr. Holmes and !'

'Hello Arthur.' Greeted Sherlock with an air of sarcasm.

'Could you do a...you know...thingy on me?'

'What's a thingy?'

'Oh... You know like knowing everything about me...'

''Oh, right a deduction...Ok, don't see why not. I'm bored anyway. Your Mum cuts your hair and you had porridge for breakfast, you went to a 'public' school, and for some reason you look up to Martin.'

'...WOOOOOWWWWWW!'

...


	4. Avoiding questions

'Wow, Martin! Your brother's BRILLIANT!' exclaimed Arthur.

'Try living with him for eighteen years...' muttered Martin.

'I mean, he practically knew EVERYTHING!' Arthur rambled on, not listening to a word Martin was saying.

'Why is your family, let's say, a bit eccentric, and you seem to be fairly normal in comparison?' questioned Douglas.

'I spent a lot of time with my uncle, now I'm sure there are plenty more things to talk about than my past, so can we _please _CRACK ON!' ordered Martin.

...

'You're brother seems friendly...' mentioned John.

'Yes.' Sherlock curtly replied.

'The suspense is killing me ...oh come ON, I mean you and your brother are anti-social at best! Yet Martin is genuinely bothered about everyone.' Said John.

'He spent a lot of time away from home, with our uncle, who was different from the rest of the family.' explained Sherlock.

'Elaborate?'

'Honestly, you've seen me and Mycroft. Do you really think there was much of a family atmosphere? I even deduced that-' but Sherlock was cut short by long forgotten memories seeping into his Mind Palace.

'You deduced that, what?'

'Nothing, I need to go to my Mind Palace.'

...

**Sorry for not updating for a long time, it's just lots of plot bunnies coming up in my head. And being a really busy person and all.**

**Please review x**


End file.
